


just give me your hand

by peachmilk_tea



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmilk_tea/pseuds/peachmilk_tea
Summary: “Too much today?” They shifted themselves so the both of them could lie down in the tub.Xe nodded, putting xer head on volume’s chest and letting out a deep sigh.
Relationships: Vaya & Volume (Fabulous Killjoys)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	just give me your hand

**Author's Note:**

> title from 37mm by afi

Volume was in the process of putting up their hair when there was a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Come in!” They shouted without removing their hands from their hair. 

Vaya entered the bathroom with a blanket around xer shoulders and climbed into the empty tub beside them without a word, curling up under the fabric and closing xer eyes. This wasn’t particularly unusual, and they figured it was too loud outside or Val had said something upsetting again. They went back to doing their hair in the easy silence, glancing at xem every so often. 

When they were done, waiting for their hair to set fully, they climbed into the tub next to Vaya. Xe opened xer eyes and gave them a small grin, setting xer head on their shoulder gently. 

“Too much today?” They shifted themselves so the both of them could lie down in the tub. 

Xe nodded, putting xer head on volume’s chest and letting out a deep sigh. Xe listened to their heartbeat for a few moments before closing their eyes again. 

Volume softly ran a hand through xer hair, taking in the ambience of the rest of the house. They could hear Val’s muffled voice, probably insulting someone, and Vamos’s laughter ringing out through the halls. They wondered what they were laughing about, probably at Val for being a dumbass. They chuckled quietly, eyes drooping as he pictured the shenanigans his crew most likely conjuring up. 

At some point, they closed his eyes too, and drifted off to the sounds of The Nest around them.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at phoenxwitch on tumblr if you'd like to say hi :)


End file.
